Wrath and Envy request
by MiscellaneousTopics
Summary: a Request thats all i can say


Sorry for the delay, a request for SweetLolitaPrincess:

Pairing: Wrath and Envy

Rating: teen, for suggested themes and slight lemon

"There! It's perfect!" the brackish haired boy stood back to admire his work. Brushing his hands he was proud to say it was all worth it. Although Envy's present took the whole day to complete it would be worth it to see the look on Envy's face. It had taken Wrath more than 10 hours to finish his masterpiece; there it stood with its chocolate goodness and all. The giant of a cake had four layers of devil's cake; frosting made of fudge, and topped off with a blanket of strawberries. The mountain of pure sugar was nearly as tall the homunculus!

"It's finally done and perfect!" Wrath grinned from ear to ear despite his exhaustion.

"I'll say," Wrath's pupil's shrunk in fear as he turned to find the one person besides Envy that couldn't see this.

"Do you think I could have a lick?" Gluttony asked, sucking on his finger like an innocent child trying to convince his parents.

"No now go away," Wrath held his arms out as if that would protect the cake from the ever so hungry sin.

"But it's just a little taste," both sins knew a little taste would soon turn into a feast.

"No Gluttony this cake is for Envy and Envy only," his hand motioned the glutton to go away.

"Hey cut him some slack and cut me a piece while you're at it," Wrath turned to find the owner of the sultry voice. Lust somehow appeared out of nowhere and now stood Gluttony's side.

"No guys, I'm dead serious this took me a long time to make for Envy," he made sure to really emphasize the word Envy. Lust's dark, mascara covered eyes rolled as she held her gloved hand out.

"Just one tiny little piece won't hurt," her fingers pinching an imaginary spec to further enforce her sentence.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Wrath kept repeating.

"Hey one taste ain't gonna hurt!" the youngest homunculus snapped his head in reverse, Greed walked over, his sunglasses shining and his vest looked ratty as usual.

"Where the hell are you guys coming from?" Wrath muttered as his eyes wandered through out the room, he was soon answered by the unlocked door that screamed "welcome!"

Now all of the older homunculi pleaded with the puppy face. Wrath sighed; he was really getting a headache from all of this.

"Wow, are you guys serious? I thought you were supposed to be the older ones?" Wrath rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Wrath's right," Sloth put her hand on Wrath's shoulder. He sighed, relieved that the other female motherly figure was on his side. He felt so grateful for his female savior.

"And since I act the oldest I should get a slice first," well that emotion didn't last long at all.

"Please just one piece?"

"Come on!"

"It's just a little taste!"

"One slice, that's all I ask for," the four sins were closing in on the younger boy. Wrath grinded his teeth back and forth, he shoved them away.

"No!" Wrath held his ground, desperately trying to get the others away.

"Please?" Lust's usually serious eyes swelled up to fully create the puppy dog look.

"No and if you take one step closer I swear you're all dead," he knew he was bluffing, even though the young alchemist could kill one of the homunculi he couldn't take them all on at once.

"Just give us the cake and we'll leave, it's so simple," Greed eyed the cake through is dark shades. Gluttony stepped forward, you could tell he was debating whether to go for it or not.

"Don't even think about it," black haired sin growled.

"Or else I'll make you throw up stones for a week." Sloth chuckled at the boy's attempt to sound tough.

"We'll see about that," Greed lunged toward the sugary mountain but only to be stopped by a wall. Luckily Wrath transmuted a wall just in time, leaving a burning, red mark on the sin's face.

"You think you're so tough?" Greed glared at the others, they were trying to hold in their laughs.

"Aww, did I deflate your ego?" a toothy grin sported the black haired boy's innocence. For what seemed like an hour, the vest wearing sin shot daggers from his eyes before pushing Wrath. He stumbled a little bit before correcting himself.

"What are you? Five?" Wrath scoffed.

"I know what you are, but what am I?" Greed stuck his tongue out. The two kept pushing each other back and forth while the rest sat on the sidelines watching the match go on. It was like a tennis game, it just went back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth…

Until one final shove did the trick, Greed sent Wrath flying into chocolate volcano. Wrath's eyes widened when he saw what he was falling into, his arms flailed, hoping he would grab on to something.

SPLUT!

Chocolate goo covered the boy from head to toe, there was not an inch left exposed. And just when Wrath thought his luck couldn't get any worse…

"What's going on in here?" as if on cue the sins turned to find a confused Envy standing by the still unlocked door.

"Well bye"

"See yah later."

"I've gotta go."

"It's about time I have to leave." Each homunculi leaving without helping the younger boy explain the mess.

"Hey Envy," Wrath sheepishly smiled. He looked down at his feet; he couldn't bear to see the disappointment in Envy's eyes. But instead of Envy yelling at him, a gloved hand forced him to look up into amethyst eyes.

"What happened?" the elder sin asked firmly, it was more like a command really.

"Well you see I tried to make you a present for your birthday but…" he waved around to the sweet mess around the room.

"The other's got to it first and it didn't turn out so well." He looked down.

"I'm sorry; this is probably the worst birthday ever, right?" Envy didn't reply, instead he pressed a finger against Wrath's cheek; he carefully licked the fudge off.

"E-E-Envy?" Wrath stuttered as Envy began to softly caress his cheek with his skilled tongue.

"I might not have a cake but I still have something I can eat, "his husky voice sent shivers of pleasure down Wrath's spine.

Something told Wrath that Envy wasn't talking about food. The green sin lips met the smaller boy's lips; the palm tree had a strange taste of chocolate and coconut. Their tongues battles for dominance, the younger homunculus's tongue soon submitted in defeat. Wrath ran his fingers through the wild green hair, carefully tugging at the headband. Once it was removed, the wild strands of hair fell form its prison. Wrath gasped when Envy nipped his neck, his whimpers turned into soft mewls after Envy licked away at the wound. From the way the younger boy was pawing at the tank top the older homunculus had on, he figured this was the signal.

Envy smirked, he stopped running his tongue down Wrath's neck for a moment. Wrath looked shocked and also disappointed the feeling had stopped.

"How about we finish this…" Envy leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"In the showers?" his hair tickled the sin's neck. Wrath nodded slightly in agreement. Envy smiled, he picked up his lover and carried him off to the showers. Where he would unwrap his present. 


End file.
